


Blood Petals

by FanFicReader01



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, is nicholai a good guy for once?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Carlos' heart aches for a certain Russian wolf.Sadly, his feelings are not returned, which could be fatal.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Carlos Oliveira
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Blood Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be set pre canon and during the canon final scene on the rooftop.  
> I was also going to 'chapter' it with a countdown and write it from Carlos' POV but that just didn't work out.  
> Also Nicholai's motivation to do certain things, weren't convenient enough.
> 
> So now it's, once more, the trash can's POV with a different setting. They're still soldiers in this fic though!

Nikolai’s sitting outside his tent, sharpening his blade when a group of soldiers come running in. They are in a clear hurry and in a flash the Russian spots the younger sniper. At first, the Russian decides to pay the other mercenaries no mind until Mikhail runs passed him as well. The taller man puts the knife back in its sheath and follows the other Russian. He ends up in the medical department of the camp. Murphy and Tyrell and a few others are all swarming the small space.

“Move it!” Nikolai snarls and the younger men luckily don’t resist. “What’s this fuss about?” He steps toward the sick bed and sees Corporal Oliveira laying on it. His mouth is entirely covered in blood. No signs of external damage. Upon closer inspection, Nikolai notices bloody petals sticking to the man’s chin.

“You absolute _fool_ ,” the Russian hisses. A few weeks ago he had caught the youngster throwing up red carnations in the canteen’s restroom. The idiot thought he could hide his illness from the older male but Nikolai wasn’t stupid. Usually he doesn’t give a fuck about the other mercs’ health but Corporal Oliveira is a valuable asset to the team. They’d often had missions that would not have succeeded without their heavy weapon specialist. So yes, maybe Nikolai _does_ care for the man’s wellbeing. Only a little. He’d told the guy to remove the flower growth but apparently the man had refused for God knows why. Feelings are the most useless thing not only on the battlefield but in life in general. They’d only slow you down, eventually killing you as well. This so-called hanahaki disease is a clear proof of that.

Nikolai remembers the first time he encountered someone with that illness. It was none other than his father. **The old man was stubborn. The flowers had bled him dry. Little Nikolai did not understand.** And he still doesn’t. Until this day, the Russian simply cannot comprehend why his old man would rather die than have such painful thing removed. He knows that if he’d ever get the disease, he would even go so far to remove the flowers himself. He’d rather die trying to literally kill his irrational emotions than let those same emotions kill him.

“We don’t have a proper surgeon available,” Mikhail’s voice pulls Nikolai back to the current situation. The taller Russian stares at his sick subordinate. Carlos eyes are tightly shut. A fever is readable on his entire body. Nikolai curses behind tightly sealed lips and clenches his fists. “I will do it.”

“You are not qualified!” Mikhail counters intuitively.

Nikolai faces the older man with an intense gaze. “Do you want to let him die of suffocation or worse?”

“No, but-”

“I may not be a qualified surgeon but I’ve had my fair share of experience. This is the _only_ chance for the idiot to survive,” Nikolai insists as he’s already rolling up his sleeves and looking for gloves. Mikhail just stands there, baffled, not sure what to expect anymore.

“You care for the boy, да?” Nikolai asks with a tired huff.

“Of course. I didn’t expect you would-,” comes Mikhail’s weak response.

“He’s a valuable piece of the team. It’d be darn shame to see Oliveira die because of some extreme emotions,” the taller Russian cuts him off. “Now leave me alone and tell your men to not disturb me.”

Without further dispute, the Captain nods. “Спасибо. And don’t mess this up.”

“I’ll try,” Nikolai smirks but he’s serious too. It is not common for him to have someone’s literal life in his hands and not nonchalantly throw it away. Nikolai quickly prepares himself by putting on a mouth mask and a medical apron. There aren’t much other tools or protection so this has to do. 

He has operated in worse circumstances.

As Nikolai cuts open the fallen soldier’s shirt he remembers his time at the university. **He was only permitted there because he was the janitor. No way a poor youngster like him was allowed to have access to top notch education. However, that didn’t stop him to sneak into the library at night and secretly follow the medical classes of his more fortunate, richer peers** _._ He applies local anaesthesia but knows it probably won’t be enough. Then again, the conditions he’s forced to work in, are poor. Carlos has to just endure it. Luckily for both, the younger soldier has already passed out. Nikolai takes out his knife and puts it against the men’s chest. It’s throbbing. **The first time the young adolescent witnessed an actual surgery he’d almost pass out. Little did he know that his experience in the army later in life, would make him immune to blood or any other bodily horrors.** The incision is successfully made. Carlos body is filled with flowers. All red, all bloody and beautiful and deadly. With great precision, the Russian manages to cut out some of the carnations. The top layers are the easiest. The older soldier’s hands almost work on autopilot. **Three soldiers had fallen. Their flowers blooming freely and Nikolai had given his superiors a forged document about his qualifications as a surgeon. They’d somehow bought it and send him in.** **He was their only hope.** Steady fingers dig deeper into Carlos’ chest. The darn flowers have sprouted _everywhere_. Nikolai hisses and grumbles. He’ll have to act quick. It’s been a long time since he had to perform this kind of surgery or any at all. Would he have been more privileged, he wouldn’t be a soldier. He’d be an actual legitimate, full-fledged surgeon, ridding the people of bleeding hearts. Doing the world a favour.

 _All because my darn old man decided to die on me_.

The red carnations around the heart are the most persistent things to remove. Nikolai almost swears he can see the flowers’ roots wrap around the body. Possessive, hungry and fuelled by blood. That doesn’t stop the Russian from going through with the process. The branches of the flower clutch onto his hands. It’s like they’re calling out to him, _for_ him. They hit the Russian with the underlying truth. But Nikolai has to remain focused. Carlos’ heart is beating frantically, desperately. The older soldier even has to push it down to prevent it from jumping out of the chest.

“Be still,” he hisses.

Nikolai lets out a sigh of relief once all the flowers have been removed. The root of all evil has been destroyed as well and the Russian starts the procedure of stitching up his patient. With the limited tools available, it sure is a messy patchwork but the boy will live.

“You’ll probably hate me for this, if you even remember which you probably will.” **His surviving patients looked at him, questioning. They told him they were missing _something_. Memories, certain feelings. But all were unfathomable and inaccessible. **Nikolai mutters as he is adding the last few stitches. He’s sure Carlos won’t be able to hear him now.

“Idiot, you shouldn’t even _want_ to harbour feelings for someone like _me_.”

After he’s cleaned himself and washed off the dirt and blood from Carlos, he calls in the Captain to take care of the rest. His work is done here and without many exchange in words, Nikolai leaves. He has other things to do than to play someone’s life saviour and personal nurse.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the surgery is unrealistic af but let's ignore that lol. Becos guess what, hanahaki aint real either  
> Red carnations stand for : admiration & I ache for you
> 
> I like the idea that the death of his father left such an impact on young Nikolai, that he wanted to become a surgeon so he could help other people get rid of the hanahaki disease. First I was considering the victim to be the mom but then I was like, nah let's make it the dad for a change >:)
> 
> I never imagined Nikolai to be some surgeon but now it's written and I like this image too >:)


End file.
